Divergent High School
by Amityswiftie
Summary: Please give this a chance! Your average DHS story. Most of the divergent characters in high school. Please read! *Eventual fourtris* all rights go to Veronica Roth.


p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey! This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please be nice! PLEASE REVEIW I totally except constructive criticism, but don't be a Marcus and leave hate. Not that any of you would, right? No, you wouldn't! Thanks guys:). Sorry if they're any mistakes, but I'm typing this on my phone in the car and it's a bit hard to see the words but I'll proofread and try to fix it:) please give this a chance it would mean the world to me! I welcome with open arms and comments, questions, suggestions and anything else you could say about my story. Feel free to PM or review with any if those. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: if I were Veronica Roth allegiant would have ended differently, so sadly, no... I do not own divergent./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTRIS P.O.V. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I woke up the the worst sound in the world on the worst day of the year. Ugh, it's the first day of school. I can't believe an awful summer is now turning into a more than likely even more awful school year. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Beatrice! It's finally the first day of school at divergent high! You ready yet? We only have an hour!" My brother Caleb yells. What a nerd! Who else could be excited for school? Definitely not me! We moved from Maine to Chicago over the summer, so I get to start junior year being known as the new girl. How lovely( note the sarcasm) /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just a minute!" I reply. It was a bit snippy, but come on who ( other than Caleb) would be in a good mood? Nobody that's who./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I quickly slip on a black shirt, black skinny and black combat boots. Yea, I have a thing about only wearing black. I don't even bother putting in makeup, better to go unnoticed! Also I don't wanna look like a desperate whore with 10 pounds of makeup on./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then I dash downstairs , grab a granola bar to eat on the way and start running to school. My parents are big 'planet friendly people' so, no car for me. I don't really care though because I'm a good runner and the schools only 3 blocks away. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"!PaGeBrEaK!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I walk up to the school- Divergent high- where I'll be spending the next 2 years if my life. I take a deep breath, first impression time, no pressure there(note the sarcasm)! As I walk into the front office the lady at the front desk brightly says " Hi! I'm Tori, what's your name?" I notice she's wearing all black, just like me... how odd. "Beatrice prior, but I go by tris" I say. She then hands me my schedule and says I'm something called dauntless. I make a mental note to ask someone in class what that means. I take a look at my schedule:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"BEATRICE PRIOR /p  
p style="text-align: left;"LOCKER 307/p  
p style="text-align: left;"1- Pre calc - Ms Bricker/p  
p style="text-align: left;"2- English - Ms Townsend /p  
p style="text-align: left;"3- American history - Mr McIntyre/p  
p style="text-align: left;"4- lunch /p  
p style="text-align: left;"5- Art - Ms Wu /p  
p style="text-align: left;"6- Chemistry - Ms Matthews/p  
p style="text-align: left;"7- gym -Coach Amar /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Its a good thing I have Pre calc first so I can get away with being half asleep, I think as I run into someone. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I awkwardly way as she bursts out laughing. "What?" I question defensively. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Nothing, it's just not such a big deal, everyone's in their own little bubble the first day. Oh and Hi I'm Christina!" She answers and I instantly like her. I hope we can be friends because she seems friendly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tris" I respond and she smiles. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cool! Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? You seem cool. And I'm assuming you're dauntless based on what you're wearing, we're dauntless too." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dauntless?" I suddenly realize she's wearing mostly black too. It must be a dauntless thing " I was meaning to ask someone about that, Tor said I was dauntless but she didn't explain, what is if?" I ask. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, the school is split into personality types. You still have classes with other people but we mainly are friends with people from our group, or faction. There's amity, and they believe in peace, erudite who value knowledge, abnegation, selflessness, candor, honesty, and then there's us, dauntless. We believe in bravery. All the factions have specific colors, and we wear black." She explains. Now I get it. That's actually kinda cool./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Can I see your schedule?" She asks. I hand it over to her and almost immediately hear a shriek. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We have the same schedule! We were meant to be besties!" She squeals as she drags me to my locker and starts opening the one next to it. I guess were locker buddies , this school year might turn out better Thani was anticipating. She and I both stash our books in our lockers and head to pre calc. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I take a seat next to Christina in the back as the teacher walks in. She talks to is about random stuff as I doodle. Suddenly, I feel eyes watching me. I then turn to the side to see a guy with the most mesmerizing bark blue eyes ever. They make me feel safe and I feel like I could tell him anything./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The guy coughs nervously and smirks as I snap out of my daze. I wonder why he was nervous. My cheeks flush crimson and I quickly look away, but I can't help but think about him lets just say he was GORGEOUS. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"!PaGeBrEaK!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"2nd and 3rd period passed by quickly and the blue eyed boy was in them as well, so I daydreamed about him. Now I'm heading to lunch with Christina, we sat at a table with a bunch if people and... The blue eyes boy!there was Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and the blue eyed guy is Four. What a weird name I thought as I got lose in his eyes once more. Then he starts staring back so I blush and look into my lap. I just think as everyone talks about some party that I'm probably not invited to./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Suddenly I see Christina looking at me saying "Tris?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What? I ask. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So are you going to Zeke and Uriah's party?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wow, teu are actually inviting me to this? I guess Four is gonna be there, so sure I'll go./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yea, sure. Thanks!" I blurt out, slightly embarrassed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"" Awesome! You have to come to my house to get ready!" She squeals as she scribbles be number on my arm. J give a look that says 'help!' To four and he just smirks. The rest if the day I spend thinking about how adorable four is and the party. I think I like him.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongYay! I finished my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction! And now if your reading this, you have to review because if you don't I swear my heart will break! So... PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and *shoutout to my best friend who broke her wrist falling off a horse. ISNT THAT SOOO DAUNTLESS? And now she has time to FINALLY READ DIVERGENT and she can understand me again.( I make divergent jokes she doesn't understand.) anyway, feel better S!*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBE A FANGIRL/BOY AND REVIEW! :) thanks! Love you:):)/strong/p 


End file.
